1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disc, and more particularly to an optical disc with a control chip.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical discs referring to all CD and DVD formats specified by Phillips Corporation are widely used to hold data like sound, video or computer programs. Conventional optical discs comprise a data disc and a transparent disc to cover and protect the data disc. The data disc contains multiple tracks to store data. A lead-in-area is defined in the zero track of the disc. The lead-in-area is composed of 256 error-correction-blocks (ECC). Some of the 256 ECC are used to record some important information of the disc like the version of the disc, the space of the disc, the content of each track and the data area allocation (DAA) and so on. When the optical disc is put into a player or recorder to read or write data from or to the disc of CD AUDIO, CD-ROM, DVD VIDEO, DVD ROM, CD-R, CD-RW, DVD-RW, or DVD-RAM, the player or recorder will first check the DAA, so the player or recorder can read the track with the data or locate the next available blank track.
To protect against illegal copying of the data on the disc, a security function is always placed on the optical disc. The conventional security technique on optical discs adds a key to the data, so that only an authorized person or player can use or read the data on the disc. However, modern copying techniques can copy all of the data including the security key. Conventional security techniques cannot absolutely protect against infringement.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an improved optical disc with a control chip to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide an optical disc with a control chip to protect against infringement and to improve the function of the disc. The control chip has a die to hold all or some of DAA data for the data disc. By such an arrangement, an unauthorized copy of the disc will not work even when all of the data files on the data disc are copied. Good security is provided.
A further objective of the invention is to provide an optical disc with a control chip containing software algorithm and memory. This can provide accessibility, encryption, user history and other tracking information. By checking the data inside of the control chip through Internet, the optical disc has a function same as a smart card and can store more data.